Misguided Calculations
by S.P.D. Gold Ranger
Summary: Zoe wonders why she can't Fusion Evolve like Takuya and Koji. Nick, however, may have a few words of comfort. This is part 2 of my JETIX series!


Digimon: Misguided Calculations  
  
Note: Ok, welcome to part 2 of my JETIX series, Digimon: Misguided Calculations. This is a one-shot (which I rarely do because of all my action) in the vein of "Call Me Zoe", my first Digimon story. In this one, during the battles with Cherubimon, Zoe wonders why she can't Fusion Evolve like Takuya and Koji. But Nick (my OC in this story) may have a few words of comfort. Ok, on with the show!  
  
Disclaimer: You should know this by now.  
  
It was a pretty blue night at our current destination, the Rose Morning Star, where we would fight against the evil Cherubimon to bring peace to the Digital World. During one of the recent battles, Takuya and Koji, the warriors of fire and light, had learned to combine their human and beast spirits to Fusion Evolve into Aldamon and Beowolfmon, respectively. But something was troubling the lone girl of our group.  
I figured it out that night after I had returned to normal from my Fusion Evolution, Comettormon (I became that by combining the spirits of Saturnmon [my human spirit] and StarAstramon [my beast spirit] into Comettormon.) I went back inside our trailer to get some rest. Then, just as I was coming in, I heard a soft, broken-up voice from nearby. I knew only one person of our group that that could be. I opened the door, and as I had thought, Zoe was sitting on her bed.  
"Couldn't sleep, Zoe?" I asked as I sat down next to her. "Not really," she replied. We sat in silence for a bit, then I asked, "So, what's on your mind?" "I've been wondering, why can't I Fusion Evolve like Takuya and Koji?" I took a look at her D-Tector. It was glowing a light pink and yellow in the early morning light of the Rose Morning Star. "It took them a while to be able to Fusion Evolve. I'm sure you'll be able to very soon," I replied. "But, what if I can't?" Zoe asked. Her eyes started shining. "Hey, don't fret, Zoe, I'm sure you can. Takuya and Koji figured it out. I'm sure you can, too." "You...really think so?" "I sure do." I put my arm around her and pulled her close. "Don't worry, Zoe, I know you can do it." "Hey, thanks, Nick." "No problem, that's what I do." She put her arm around me as well.  
We stayed like that for a while, until I heard a rumbling, so we dashed outside to see, and sure enough, Cherubimon was back. Tommy, Takuya, JP, and Koji had already Spirit Evolved into KorIkkakkumon, Aldamon, MetalKabuterimon, and Beowolfmon, respectively. Now, it was our turn. "Nick?" I heard Zoe say. "Yeah?" I said as I turned around. "I'm going to try to Fusion Evolve. I just hope I can." "Don't worry, Zoe, I know you can do it. Ready?" "As I'll ever be." "All right then, let's do it!" On our D- Tectors, both of our spirits came into action. A triple ring appeared around our free hands, and thus, we swung our D-Tectors across the rings, bringing the evolution into action. "Execute, now! Fusion Evolution!" we both yelled in unison. When the evolution stopped, Zoe had turned into- "JetSilphymon!" and I had transformed into- "Comettormon!" When the light cleared, Zoe looked at her newly transformed self. "Wow! I did it! This is so cool!" Indeed it was. She had the head and body of her human spirit, Kazemon, and the legs and wings of her beast spirit, Zephyrmon, and she carried a giant pinwheel on a staff.  
As it turns out, thanks to the combined power of *4* Fusion Evolutions (Aldamon [Takuya], Beowolfmon [Koji], Comettormon [me], and JetSilphymon [Zoe]) we were able to blast Cherubimon back to his hiding place. A few hours later, me and Zoe were talking again. "I knew you could do it, Zoe. All you had to do was believe in yourself, and the spirits came through for you." "Thanks, Nick. I was amazed at the power we generated with *4* Fusion Evolutions in battle." Then, I felt her lips brush against my cheek. (Author's Note: I'm not really good at describing scenes like this, but I give them my best shot, though.) When Zoe drew back, she said, "That's for having confidence in me, Nick." She hugged me closely upon finishing. I was so darned proud of Zoe. Now that we had 4 Fusion Evolutions activated, and Takuya and Koji could perform a Unified Spirit Evolution, we were sure to beat Cherubimon now.  
  
*************************************************************** Nice story, huh? Ok, now here's a preview of the next story in my JETIX series.  
  
Next Time on JETIX: "Sailor Moon R: Dark Legacy- The Movie"  
  
This is one big DOOZY in the vein of "A Tournament Gone Wrong", my first Sailor Moon story. Nick and Kayko have been frozen in suspended animation for 78 years, and upon their awakening, they find that their planet has been nearly destroyed. Now, they must help the future pick up the pieces of their shattered past and get ready to face an ancient evil unlike anything they have ever faced before. But this time, they're gonna need a little help.  
  
Sailor Moon R: Dark Legacy- The Movie should be out in May. (Hey, I've got to prepare the first 5 chapters, and believe me, this will be the longest story I've EVER written. See ya then!- SuperSaiyanZelda4321, "The JETIX Master" (toonami1@wi.rr.com) 


End file.
